


Будни

by J_Jax



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Jax/pseuds/J_Jax
Summary: Короткий драббл о буднях незадолго до событий фильма





	

\- Очччч... - Бейз резко сбился с шага и невольно скривился от неожиданной боли в груди.   
\- Что с тобой? - Чиррут немедленно тревожно обернулся.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Бейз. Боль постепенно отступала, - староват я стал для таких маршей.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - недовольно сказал Чиррут, - ты не старый.  
\- Я старый, - возразил Бейз и, опустившись на землю, похлопал рядом с собой ладонью, обозначая короткий привал, - и ты старый, хоть и лезешь на рожон как десять лет назад.  
\- Для того, в ком течет Сила, возраст не имеет значения, - заявил Чиррут, высокомерно, как всегда в таких случаях, но сел рядом.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Бейз, достал флягу и отпил, - ты не старый. Ты молодой и полный сил. Может быть, тогда ты поможешь своему старому другу и потащишь свой арбалет сам?  
\- Может, мне тебе еще и местечко на кладбище присмотреть? - спросил Чиррут, принимая флягу.  
\- Не волнуйся, прямо сейчас я помирать не собираюсь, - сказал Бейз, поднимаясь.   
\- Уж это я бы почувствовал, - Чиррут поднялся следом и забрал арбалет.   
\- Уж надеюсь.  
\- Это было бы просто определить - когда перестанут брюзжать под ухом.   
\- А еще когда тебе бы захотелось жрать, а оказалось, что нечего. Интересно, сколько бы ты протянул на одних молитвах?..   
Так и переругиваясь, они продолжили свой путь под едва занимающимся восходом холодной звезды Джеды.   
С каждым шагом идти становилось все легче.


End file.
